Crushed
by Green Raindrop
Summary: Casey White is no ordinary ten year old girl. She has a secret, and when she is stuck in a tug of war, can her new autobot friends help her? Redo of my story, Broken Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Joys of Moving

I don't own anything transformers-related...but I _do_ own a slinky.

Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated! But no flames!

Basically, this is my re-do of the story, Broken, I was writing. It's a tad different, and for those who haven't read my other story...don't worry! I hope ya'll enjoy! ;)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Casey! Hurry up now," My aunt called.

"Yes, Aunt Fiona," I replied reluctantly.

This was gonna be a long day. We were moving _again_ and according to my aunt and cousin, it was entirely my fault. Ok...it kind of was. I'm not at all like the average ten year old girl, and it wasn't because I was one grade ahead.

"Casey! Let's go! I have the last box in the car," Fiona said, "Jut bring your bag of things and let's go!"

"Yes, Aunt Fiona," I said while I quickly ran out the door.

I hadn't taken two steps when I felt myself being knocked back on my butt. Looking up I saw my older cousin, Jeremy. He had just began the eleventh grade, and his ego had gone through the roof this year. It didn't help that everyone in the family obviously loved him more than me. The last thing he needed was encouragement.

He looked down at me and yelled, "Watch it shrimp! Look where you're going!"

"I was watching where I was going, you're the one who charged over me like a herd of buffalos!" I snapped back. Big mistake.

"What did you say?" He threatened.

"N-nothing!" I stammered.

"You think just because you're so little, you get to have some sort of special treatment or something?!" He yelled.

"I never said that, Jeremy," I argued quietly and then added, "Hey, I'm not that short!"

"Yeah right! I've seen first graders bigger than you!" He laughed. Well, at least I've gotten him off his ranting...kinda, "The Smith's dog is bigger than you!"

"Well, yeah! He's a Labrador! Those aren't Chihuahua size!"

"You get chased by him every morning!"

"Well...he's vicious!"

"Whatever, freak, just get your ass in the car!"

I frowned as I stood up, and grabbed my bag. Once I was up, I tried to run down the stairs. Of course Jeremy couldn't resist tripping me. As I tumbled down the stairs I could hear his annoying laughter. It sounded like a mixture between a hyena, and a choking frog. I just rolled my eyes and sat up, pushing my dark brown hair out of my face. My green eyes glowed with anger.

I gasped, "No, no, no, Casey! Don't loose control, don't loose control," I mumbled to myself while clutching my head.

I heard Jeremy exit the house, and I continued to try to keep my powers under control. The last thing I needed was rocks flying everywhere.

Ok, so I have powers. I've been trying to keep them a secret, but it's kind of hard to do that when you loose control a lot. I can control any part of the earth, and because I'm young, my powers are still forming. There is the danger. As I get new powers, everything else becomes harder to control.

With a sigh, I felt myself relaxing. I couldn't hurt anyone else. Even if it would be totally worth it.

"CASEY!!!" Fiona screamed.

"I'm coming," I said as I ran to the car.

"Bout time, shorty," Jeremy smirked as I hopped in the back seat.

Ignoring him, I asked, "Do we really have to move again?"

"We have been through this before, Casey. I don't want to move either, but after what happened at your school this week-"

"I really am sorry, Aunt Fiona," I said for the billionth time today, "I still have no idea how to control my powers! Why are you punishing me for this?"

"This is not punishment," Fiona replied while starting the car, "We are going to live in a nice town where you can make plenty of new friends. Soon we will get you help for your…condition. Besides, you know what real punishment is."

"You make it sound like I have a disease or something! Why can't you just be happy with my powers…I'm learning to control the earth and-"

"Because that's not normal," Fiona shouted, "I have never heard of a tiny, ten year-old girl having these issues."

I quickly took deep breaths and looked away from my aunt and cousin. I could tell this was going to be a long trip. At least I can always be sympathetic with Harry Potter; I know _exactly_ how his life was.

"How long will it take until we get there?" I asked no one in particular as our old house went out of view.

"About ten to eleven hours. I'm not sure where we will get a motel for the night," my aunt replied, "if I were you, I would get comfortable and stop talking."

"Yes, Aunt Fiona," I said dully as I leaned against the window.

Whoosh! In a blur two sports cars, one yellow and one red, sped in front of us. We nearly had a collision. I rolled my eyes. Idiots, now she'll never stop fussing!

"My God!" Fiona yelled, "Did you see that? Those morons are lucky they didn't hit us or they'd never pay off the debt!"

After that I tried to tune her out. It was hard with that shrill voice she had. I just tried to relax.

We drove in silence for two hours, and things were going well until Fiona got a phone call. She quickly answered it and I did my best not to listen into the conversation. After she hung up she turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, your father is so excited to see you! He wants to hear all about your school year! He hopes you will be happy in your new school, and he said he's going to meet us there! He has even agreed to show you around in his new car!" Fiona said excitedly.

"What about me?" I asked timidly.

"What about you?" Jeremy quipped. I just rolled my eyes and focused on my tranquil mode.

"Casey, you know your uncle and I were very gracious to take you in after the accident." Fiona slowly began her usual speech, please, as if she cared about _my_ feelings! I tried hard to control my tongue, "He is just concerned about your condition. Of course we all know how much progress Jeremy has made, and you have done some things too. You just need to be able to learn to hide your powers better, and then your uncle will recognize your achievements. Jeremy has earned more of the attention. Don't worry; you'll get your chance eventually."

"I wish you would stop calling my gift a strange condition!" I snapped, "I have done really good in all my classes, and I wish you would see that for once! Sure, Jeremy's done well in school, but so have I! Could you please stop treating me like I'm a failure?"

"Listen to me, Casey," Aunt Fiona said, "You're not very pretty, and you're not very bright. I just need you to realize that you shouldn't draw so much attention to yourself."

"Fiona!" I yelled, then froze. I was only allowed to call her_ Aunt_ Fiona, because "anything else is disrespectful".

I knew what was coming next.

Snap! I felt stinging on my left cheek as my head whipped towards the window. I was used to this though, but it didn't stop the scratch marks from forming.

"_What_ did you just call me!?" She hissed.

"I-I mean _Aunt_ Fiona. I'm so sorry ma'am." I bowed my head so she wouldn't see my grimace.

"Way to go, midget!" Jeremy laughed.

I knew I couldn't say anything. I just bowed my head, and kept everything to myself. And there were some unpleasant thoughts going through my head. These people seriously hate me. They always have. I would never be considered their family, except my mother was Aunt Fiona's sister.

"Shake it off, Casey, Shake it off!" I mumbled to myself.

My eyelids began to droop with the slow movement of the car. I smiled as I tried to think of my real parents. Not like I had ever met them. They had died when I was very little. Fiona would never tell me how or why. I just knew they did and no one else was left to take me in. Weird, huh?

I smiled as I tried to enter the serene world of dreams.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

What do ya'll think? Worth continuing? Review please! :)


	2. Trouble

Thanks for reading! I'm working as fast as I can! ;)

And for those who I've disappointed...don't hate me!!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Casey POV

_I was standing in a neighborhood. It was definitely late at night, and I looked down the street and saw two people. It looked like mother and her son, but I couldn't really tell. Walking towards them I heard their conversation._

_"Mom, do we really have to go?" A boy who looked as if he was almost fifteen asked his mother._

_"I am sorry, but we must. Your little cousin has to stay with humans for a while," the woman replied._

_I saw now that they had a little baby wrapped in sheets. The woman held it, while trying to keep it from crying. The boy didn't look happy at all. He finally managed to find his voice to argue._

_"But please! After what happened to Aunt-"_

_"Joshua, I said no!" she scolded him._

_"Excuse me," I said, "Where am I? Who are you? Why do you talk like you're not humans?"...ok so maybe the last question was a little blunt, but what else could I do?_

_They didn't hear me. I walked forward._

_"Excuse me!" I nearly yelled, reaching forward to tap the woman on her shoulder, but I fell through her! Where am I? I sat there, stunned at what had just happened. This was too real to be a dream! It had to be a dream._

_"I feel bad having to leave her behind though," The boy continued, "With all these humans. All alone."_

_"Oh, this isn't goodbye forever!" The woman laughed, "Just see ya in a decade or two. She'll learn the ways of this strange planet, and decide if she wants to come or stay here herself."_

_"HELLO!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Why can't you hear me?!"_

_This is by far the weirdest thing ever! It had to be a dream...but I need to wake up now. This was getting a little to weird for my taste._

_"But with these people? Come on Mom, why the heck do we have to give her to them? They're horrid!" He shuddered._

_"Oh, there has to be a reason for your aunt and uncle to choose them. They were friends. Maybe not the best with children, but we have to," She argued._

_"Ok fine! Can we leave soon? This planet is weird," He complained._

_"Oh, tell her goodbye," She commanded him._

_"Ok, bye...shrimp," He laughed as he walked away into the night. Where was he going?_

_"She's just petite," The woman replied, then chuckled to herself and said, "Travel size." I walked closer to them to take a look at the little baby being left behind._

_Hmm...travel size, huh? I think I'll have to use that one._

_"SHRIMP WAKE UP!" I know that voice...unfortunately._

_I saw myself being pulled away from the two. Wait! Who was the kid? Why were they leaving it behind? I don't know why, but I felt sorry for the baby._

_This is just a dream. A weird one, but a dream all the same. Snap out of it, Casey! When I wake up, I want to punch Jeremy in the face!_

My eyes snapped open to Jeremy shaking me.

"Shorty! We're getting out to eat! And as much as I'd love to leave you in the car, Mom wants you out of the car now!" Jeremy's annoying voice said.

I obliged while rolling my eyes and replying sarcastically, "Wow, thanks for the wonderful wake-up call."

"If we weren't in public I'd beat the shit outta you for saying that!" He threatened. I sighed.

Jeremy entered the restaurant without a second glance towards me. I sighed, that was a weird dream. Looking up I saw the stars very clearly in the night. I smiled.

"I'd give anything to get out of here; just to fit in and be normal," As I sighed, I ran into the restaurant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Barricade POV

"Barricade, report," Starscream's annoying voice commanded over our com-link.

"Any results with your lead?" Demolisher asked.

"Oh, yes," I replied while watching the insignificant, pathetic girl toss in her sleep, "She may not have the Allspark fragment, but she's got power."

"Good, retrieve her as soon as possible," Starscream ordered. I bit back a unpleasant remark.

"We will revive our Lord Megatron," It was easy to identify Demolisher's smirk through the audio link.

I prepared to strike when they drove into some human refueling location. I cursed, and said, "I shall strike once they have finished refueling. That should keep us from having to waste the time fueling her anyway."

"Very well," Starscream grumbled after moments of silence, "You will retrieve the girl."

As the human got out of the car, she began to argue with her sibling. As he entered, I overheard her comment,

"I'd give anything to get out of here; just to fit in and be normal," I laughed.

"As you insects say, be careful what you wish for."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Casey POV

I walked in and found Aunt Fiona and Jeremy already sitting at a table. I tried to put on a fake smile as I sat down. I quickly avoided Jeremy's death glare as I grabbed a menu.

"So..." I said, trying to break the tension, "What are you gonna have?"

"The chicken parmesan," Fiona replied, "And what about you, Jeremy?"

"I think I'll have...the mushroom ravioli," He smiled and then smirked, "What about you Casey? Don't forget the rules!"

"Order the cheapest thing on the menu, drink water, and do not talk to anyone," I quoted in a monotone voice.

"Very good, Casey," Fiona praised, I could've sworn she also sounded smug.

"Finally, some praise around here," I grumbled to myself.

"I heard that!" Jeremy shouted at me.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"I know what you said!" He replied, angry, "Why don't you go jump off a cliff?"

"The day you get abducted by aliens," I smirked.

"I think you were dropped off by aliens," He laughed, cruelly. He knew this pushed my buttons, "You obviously don't belong anywhere near here! Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

I blinked back tears, "Why don't you go skydiving without a parachute?!"

"At least I can get in an argument without destroying the entire place!" He laughed at me again.

I felt it coming. Control was slipping out of my grasp, "No, no, no, no, Jeremy, don't say anything! Don't come any closer."

"Your parents probably faked their deaths just to get away from you! Haven't you ever noticed that they never found the bodies?" He sneered.

My eyes glowed. I felt the wind picking up. Objects began flying through the air. I grabbed my head between my hands, and tried to concentrate. Idiot, don't loose control, don't loose control!

I was vaguely aware of people screaming. Everyone ran as the window shattered, and a boulder came flying through it. Vines and trees began to grow around me. They acted defensively.

"Casey Marie White!" Fiona screeched. Anger was replaced with fear.

My eyes became their normal color, and everything immediately dropped. I looked up with a tear-stained face. I was so ashamed.

Before I could register another thought, my arm was yanked by a very angry Fiona. Her gigantic nails dug deep in my skin. I winced in both fear and pain.

Jeremy smirked as I was thrown into the backseat. He watched from the front as I was "punished". After I was left shaking like a leaf, and bleeding, Fiona got into the front seat, and we drove away.

I sniffed. I felt like I was a five year old again. I crouched down as low as I could possibly go. I probably looked like one of those lost, hurt puppies at the pound. I definitely felt like one. This woman was causing me emotional scarring that a thousand years of therapy couldn't help.

"I am...sorry, Aunt Fiona," I mumbled.

After a moment of silence she yelled, "You should be! Oh of all the unbelievable...I can't even speak of it! How could you do that, Casey? Were you determined to bring down the entire building?"

"Uuh...b-but I d-didn't mean to," I sobbed. I hate to feel this pitifully vulnerable.

"You have no control of anything!" Jeremy added in, "You're pathetic and a failure, and the reason we're moving!"

"Casey, you caused serious damage!" Fiona scolded me. Like she cared about hurting people! All she cared about was having to pay for damage, "Do you have any idea how much that could cost?"

"Please don't make me loose control again," I whimpered, seriously not wanting another disciplining in the same night.

"Casey," Fiona warned, " Do not speak out of line again or so help me-"

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed as the car was hit by a…police car!

We were pushed into a ditch of some type. The car was flipping faster and faster. Everything blurred together in a mixture of colors. My head was crashing against the window, and I felt something warm running down my face.

I tried to grasp the reality of this…I was going to die. No one was around but that police car and I had a feeling it was not that friendly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

What do you think? Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. Please remember no flames!


	3. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Thank you everyone for the reviews! They meant a lot to me! Ok, so on with the story! Here ya go!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The car's speed was slowing down. Every flip was becoming more painful. I thought it would last forever. Just how fast was this "policeman" going? I heard the strain on the car. There were groans and bangs as each flip seemed to make everyone sick.

It felt like it would last forever, until something pushed my door into my side. The force of the object easily snapped my seatbelt and pushed me facedown to the floor of the car. My face was contorted in pain. My heart felt as if it was pumping through my ears. It flew faster than a hummingbird. My entire body was trembling, and every time I tried to push myself up, I was unable to move. It was as if my limbs were welded to the floor. Just keep breathing, that's the key.

I listened to my own shaking breaths trying to process what had happened. It was like that car had _planned_ to hit us. Wouldn't that cause it plenty of damage on itself? What happened?

I laid still for a moment, ears still ringing and head throbbing. I could have sworn I heard voices, but I was probably still in shock. My body was numb, and it felt like the car was still flipping. I forced my eyes to open slowly, but they were covered in blood. Did I actually survive?

I felt my wobbly arms unwillingly push myself up. I was reluctant to look around. I wiped my eyes off, and looked around. No one was in their seat. Wait...they didn't leave me did they?

"Jeremy, Fiona? Where did you-"

"Oh shut up!" Fiona yelled at me. I saw her and Jeremy standing outside the car, "This is your fault! We have to get out of here. You have to stay!"

It took me a moment to process what he just said, "How does this have anything to do with me? It was an accident! Wait, and if I don't come with you, I'm stranded out here! I don't exactly have a cell phone!"

"Why don't you just use your freakish powers and fly?" Jeremy mocked.

"I don't understand why _I_ have to stay! I didn't do anything wrong, and it's freezing cold at night," I panicked.

"Listen, Casey," Fiona said, "That-that _thing_ that hit us was _not_ a police car. It offered to let us go if it could take you."

It took me a minute to process what was being told to me, "You made a deal with a _police car???_" I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Casey, if we don't leave you here, we'll all die. If you just shut up and go with it, Jeremy and I will survive," I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"But Aunt Fiona-"

"Oh, and one more thing," She paused before she started up the hill, "I am _not_ your aunt. We're not related in any sort of way. We were just friends with your parents before they died. Some strange people left you on our doorstep when you were a baby, and we took you in."

I was stunned. So I had been living with these people who lied to me for ten years. Apparently Jeremy was just as astonished as I was. He seemed frozen to the ground.

"Jeremy, we have to hurry," Fiona called from atop the hill, "The creature said we only had five minutes."

Jeremy turned to leave. No, no, no, this can't be happening!

"Wait, Jeremy!" I shrieked, panicking, "Wait, you have to help me! I can't get far, and we're in the middle of nowhere! Come on! I know we don't exactly get along, but I really need your help! You can't just leave me here!"

I thought I was going to have to beg some more, but he sighed and came back down the hill. He picked me up like you would a five year-old; of course he wasn't going to attempt to avoid my injuries. I yelped and he laughed.

Once we reached the top of the hill, he walked next to the side of the road and dropped me. He didn't even bother to glance back as he continued walking. He was really going to abandon me! Fiona led him in the direction of civilization. It was just about three and a half miles to the next town.

So they had five minutes to get away as fast as possible...and me, not so much. I could feel my body already reacting violently to the cold. I was not gonna die here, and for that lady, I guess that explains everything.

My fingers drug into the frozen earth as I tried to pull myself forward. I knew I was too weak to use my powers. Why couldn't I have gotten the power of fire? That would definitely come in handy right about now!

I really was dead this time. I hung my head and cried freely now. No one cared if I even existed, except the people that left me in this situation in the first place.

I felt this weird sensation. It was if something was ripping my chest. The sobs were coming even harder. I felt myself gasping for breath.

How could they do this to me? Did those people not have any emotions? Normal human beings wouldn't leave someone to die! I felt angry, sad, and lonely. I don't deserve to die this way. _They_ are the ones who deserve to die a cruel death! Oh, what was I thinking? I couldn't do that.

My face was numb along with my hands and legs. I prayed somehow I would get out of this. I don't deserve this, surely I don't! I forced myself to push onward. I had no idea of the time, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to.

Looking up, I froze. A switch had been flipped and my limbs were completely immobile. I saw a police car, just sitting there. It had a dent on the front of it. It had to be the same one. It was a painful realization. I tried to get on my knees.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

No response. Wait, was there even a person in that car?

Before I could register another thought, I heard the sound of gears shifting. The car was moving and becoming something else. What....the...crap???

The moving parts began to form a shape. Arms, legs, a...body. I was going insane. It had red eyes that stared me down in a deadly glare. My breathing hitched as my heart skipped a beat, then took off like a speeding rabbit.

Shocked, I felt myself lift my heavy tongue again as I cried out, "Holy crap!"

I didn't even see it happen. That thing didn't want to waste any time. It took one step, and I was sent flying down the road. Dazed, I found myself facing the sky. I sat up, ready to throw something at it.

I saw a hand coming out of my peripheral vision as it collided with my side. My hands screamed as I felt them break my fall. I fought hard to make my legs of use. As soon as I was halfway up, the metal hand grabbed me again. It pushed me down, and flipped me over.

I stared into the horrific red eyes of that creature. It seemed unenthusiastic to say the least about my reaction. I was still shivering, but I could no longer tell if it was because of the cold or fear.

I suddenly missed my "aunt" Fiona dearly.

The hand pressed me into the ground harder, sending a sickening pop up my spine. Thank goodness it was only popped, but I knew it was gonna hurt in the morning. _If_ I was even there in the morning.

The face came closer. I tried hard not to show any other emotion than fear.

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE AUTOBOT BASE OR THE ALLSPARK?" It commanded in a cruel, metallic voice.

"I-I have no clue what-"

"WHERE IS THE FRAGMENT, HUMAN??" It roared.

I whimpered as the claws dug in deeper into the ground. I focused, in and out, in and out. Just keep breathing, that's the key. I can't believe this is happening!

"I told you I-I don't know!"

The eyes buried deep into mine, as if it was trying to kill me or read my mind. Thank the Lord that looks can't kill. Cause I'd really be dead. Could that thing read minds? I hope not!

"Well then, _you_ shall be our power source," It said, after an agonizingly long time.

"W-what? What could I possibly do for-Ah!" I screamed as the pressure on my chest increased painfully.

"SILENCE WORTHLESS FLESHLING!" It roared.

Suddenly, a blur passed before me and the thing was torn away. I inhaled, and my ribs screamed in protest. I couldn't move. I saw other gigantic robot...things attacking the car.

"Hands off, Decepticon!"

I squinted, and I saw a yellow and black robot and a big silver robot with gigantic guns. Oh great, out of the frying pan and into the fire!

I couldn't get up. I just laid on the ground, clutching my ribcage and writhing in pain. I heard probably cursing in a multitude of languages. I picked out a few English curses and Spanish, but the rest were different. I even heard some beeps and clicks in there as well.

The police car gave up and drove away. Unfortunately, the other two things didn't. I ended up lying vulnerably underneath two other things. I tried to move, but my body wasn't about to let me do that. I let out an involuntary squeak and the two took a step back.

"We're not gonna hurt you," The yellow and black thing said.

I couldn't do anything but whimper. The yellow and black thing slowly reached for me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and let out a squeak when it scooped me up and brought me closer to it's....face?

Unlike the other thing, this one had blue eyes. They stared deep into me, but they didn't look ready to kill. Although I'm not about to trust these...things, robots, whatever.

"You alright?" The other one said, in a gruff voice.

My voice was completely gone. I just couldn't believe this. Maybe I was still asleep; if so, this was the weirdest dream ever! I just whimpered, and the yellow and black one frowned.

I felt myself be pulled closer to it's chest I guess. The finger things curled up protectively as the two began to run. My mind immediately began running through the possibilities, and thanks to Hollywood, most were not good.

I let out a moan as I attempted to sit up. Bad idea, I could barely lift my head.

"Hang on, kid," My carrier said, "I'm gonna get ya to our doctor, Ratchet. He's nice, you'll like him."

I tried to reply, but all that came out was a little squeak. I sounded worse than a hamster. This entire thing sounded like alien abduction to me! Why can't my life be normal? I'm a good person...mostly.

I had no idea where we were or how long they had been running. I just tried to fight sleep, but lost miserably. Maybe my sanctuary of dreams could help me through this mess.

* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally! Whew that was long and hard! But what do ya think? I hope I get a lots of reviews! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! ;) Anyway, thank you reviewers and good night everybody! (PLEASE review)


	4. You're so big!

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. It's been hectic around here, so please bear with me!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you've all helped me work with this chapter.

**Another special thanks to xJustAnotherDreamerx, she helps me a lot! ;)**

I wrote the beginning of this with a killer headache! :P

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * *

I felt pressure on my forehead. There was this aching pounding surrounding my entire body. The weight of the pain held my body down on this flat surface. Where was I? Something to do with big robots....I think. Yes, attacking me, and some rescuing me. I was so confused.

I attempted to open my eyes, and they were immediately met with a painful light. The pounding on my forehead increased, and I instinctively shut my eyes again. I felt the pain return to it's basic rhythm. I prepared myself to meet the blinding lights again.

Slowly, I lifted my numb hand to shield my face. As I cracked my eyes open, they quickly adjusted to the light. Sitting up, I began to recognize shapes. It was like I was on a gigantic table, and there were others sitting next to me. It was like a doctor's office and I was the size of a Barbie or something. (In my defense I stopped playing with those when I was seven.) The metal doors were shut, and no one was in the room. Wait, the monsters...er, robots, healed me? This was too confusing.

I tried to stand, but settled for my hands and knees. Looking to the right, I let out an involuntary squawk as I saw one of the _things_ sitting on the connecting table next to mine. Backing away quickly, I realized, it didn't do anything. I crawled over again, its...eye things were turned off. Usually they were red or blue. To me, the blue color was better.

What was wrong with this one? Was it asleep or something? I decided to see. Slowly, I poked its shoulder, and then I scurried back, dreading its reaction. There wasn't one. Maybe it was faking it? Could robots do that? I knocked on it again, but it was not reacting to anything.

I cautiously climbed on to it, and slid down to its chest. Walking forward, I put my hands on its face, and tried to wake it up. Ok, so maybe that was not my best idea. Nothing happened.

"Uh, hello!" I said quietly. Nothing.

"Hey! Wake up!" I said a bit louder. Still, nothing.

"Wake up! Wake up! Hello!" I practically shouted, but this thing was not responding. Then it hit me.

**Was it dead?? **

What a horrible realization! It looked like it wasn't gonna do anything. I backed away, now frightened. When I had backed up far enough, I was on its chest. I knocked on it, wondering if it had a heartbeat. I looked up at its face again, but no reaction. So I laid my ear against its chest to try to listen, looking up to make sure it wouldn't reach out and grab me. I groaned in frustration as I couldn't hear anything.

Suddenly, there was a faint, humming sound, and its chest suddenly opened.

"Ah! What the crap?!" I squealed as I fell backwards on my butt.

Slowly getting up, I crawled over to the edge of the now opened chest. Looking inside I saw wires, but what stood out was this weird, faintly colored, floating orb. It was like someone had turned it off, and it was trying to turn back on. Little sparks occasionally jumped around the orb, like static electricity reacting on soft pajamas or covers of a bed. It looked so forlorn. I had never seen this before. These aliens were way advanced creatures.

What happened to it? It looked like it had been welded together at its stomach section or something. I felt bad, but I really had to see what it was. Slowly, I reached towards the floating orb-thingy, and I heard the humming noise rise. And just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder.

It felt warm. As I reached further, a green light surrounded by my hand, and it mixed with a blue light coming from the thing. I gasped, but I didn't want to back off just yet. I wonder what would happen if I touched it?  
Hanging on to the side of the chest...thing, I reached further still. The glow became brighter. I now felt the humming as well as heard it. What was happening? My entire body began to glow. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

The light was almost painful now. I prepared for more pain, but there was a loud _**BANG**_! And it was over.

Suddenly the thing sat up, sending me flying. Thankfully I landed on the table.

It yelled, "Where the slag is Megatron!?!? Let me at em!!!"

I suddenly felt very dizzy. How much power did I use this time? I slumped down on the table.

"Uh...hi?" I said, confused and even more tired. As soon as I made a sound, it snapped it's head toward me.

I whimpered and backed away timidly. I felt my stomach flop as one of my shoes went off the table. I had to catch myself to keep from falling.

Slowly, it knelt down to get a better look at me...I guess. It looked like it was trying to convince me it was good, almost reminding me of how a criminal approaches a policeman. Ugh! Policeman...police car! Now this thing was alive, it would surely squish me!

"Don't worry, lil girly," It said in a...different voice, "I ain't gonna hurt cha."

My eyes were as big as saucers as it moved its hand face-up towards me. I looked like I had never seen that gesture before in my life...which is partly true. I was shaking like a Chihuahua and just whimpered trying to back further away.

"Talk ta me, girly, I ain't gonna hurt cha," It repeated. Obviously it knew I was traumatized.

"W-w-what are y-you?" I stammered, staring into its now blue eyes.

"Ya nevah seen anyting like me, have ya, girly?" It asked...I was guessing he was a guy, but I didn't know for sure.

"N-n-no. Not at all. What's your n-name? Mine's Casey," I replied. Ok, probably not the smartest thing giving it my name, but it seemed nice. If it wanted to squish me, I guess it would have done that already.

"Ah, of course! My name's Jazz, lil lady, nice ta meet cha," He smiled warmly. I tried to hide my confused and terrified looks, but I guess he wasn't buyin' it.

"Ya nervous, are ya?" He questioned, and then added, "My scannas detect ya heart rate."

"Oh...well, y-yeah. I mean, you're so...big!" I said, wide-eyed. Jazz chuckled. So he had a sense of humor? Well that's-

"What the slag!?! Jazz you're alive!!!" I heard someone else cry from behind, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Whipping my head around, I saw even more robot...thingies approach from the doors. I gasped and backed towards the corner of the table.

Using this as his advantage, he snuck his hand under my knees and lifted me off the ground. Oh, I hate heights! Looking up at him, he flashed me a triumphant smirk. All I could do was fearfully clutch his thumb, and squeeze my eyes shut. This made him laugh even more. The dizzy spells were becoming worse; what happened to his scanners helping people out?

"Optimus, Ratch, Bee, how ya been?" Jazz said, humor still obvious in his voice, and then added angrily, "Where's Megatron!?"

"You! Lay back down on my table! **NOW**!" One of them boomed, making me jump out of my skin. Looking up, I saw all three of them with their arms crossed. I let out a small whimper...these robots are intimidating!

"Ah, calm down, Hatchet, ya scarin' 'er!" Jazz shouted back.

"Do **NOT** call me-"

"Both of you calm down, you're both making the delicate situation worse," Another one commanded.

"I'm goin ta sit down," Jazz said, and then looked down at me, "None o' us are gonna hurt cha."

He sat me on another table, and obediently laid on his back. I looked confused, at the other robots. The yellow one with the black stripes looked familiar...he was the one who rescued me. As soon as he came into eye contact, he walked slowly towards me.

Seeing my distress, he said, "I'm Bumblebee, but you can call me Bee. Me and Ironhide saved you from the Decepticon. I won't hurt you."

I reluctantly let myself be lifted into the air once again. Looking between him and the other robot, I tilted my head in confusion, "Hi. I'm Casey. What's a Decepti...Decipticawn? What's an I...I-Hide?"

The other, taller one let out a deep rumble, and Bee did as well. My teeth chattered as my body vibrated. They were worse than those massage chairs! What did I say?

"My name," The taller one said as he came closer, "Is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of this team. We are autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron."

_**Auto-robot-what???**_ Apparently I didn't mask my confusion very well, because the one who was working on Jazz said, "But you can call us Autobots for short."

"And..." I hesitated, "You are...?"

"My designation is Ratchet," He replied. What the heck is a design...whatever. These guys used big words. I guessed it was a name.

"Where are we?" I asked, so confused and my brain felt like it was going to explode.

"Your government has allowed us to construct a base to better prepare for combat with the Decepticons. The one who attacked you is a Decepticon called Barricade," Optimus Prime said.

"We are relieved that you did not endure serious harm to your...petite body," Ratchet said. Are you kidding me?! Even alien robots noticed I was incredibly small! Then again, an elephant was an ant compared to them.

So nearly being crushed _wasn't _serious? What would be serious, being blown to bits in a surprise attack? I winced as I remembered the attack. My ribs, hands, and leg were still aching.

"What's the difference between Auto...Autobots and Decepticons?" I asked, and then added, "Besides the fact you saved me when he tried to kill me."

"A Decepticon," Optimus explained, "Is a section of our race who has no regard for any life except our own who follow their beliefs. Sometimes they shall even turn against each other. Autobots, which is what we are, respect all life and believe you deserve your freedom."

I looked confused.

"Basically, Autobots: good guys, Decepticons: bad guys," Bee translated.

"Why don't we know about you? I mean, you're kinda big and hard to miss. How do you stay a secret?" I asked. Ok...getting a bit brave, but I wanna know!

"We have the ability to transform into Earth vehicles to better blend in," Optimus said.

"But we prefer to remain in the base, unless we are sent on missions," Ratchet added.

I shivered involuntary. I still didn't have a coat, and it was winter. A blanket appeared practically out of nowhere, and it draped over my body. I smiled thankfully at Bee. He just nodded, and let me curl up in the palm of his hand. Pulling the blanket tighter around my body, I noticed everyone was looking at me. I could've sworn I saw something like compassion in their eyes.

Becoming uncomfortable, I decided to break the silence, "Uh, this may be a little off-subject, but what happened to you Jazz? It looked like you were dead."

"He was," Ratchet replied, "I cannot explain it. It was as if he came back from the Well of Allsparks. Do you retain any information regarding the incident, Jazz?"

"Nah, Ratch," Jazz said, as confused as anyone else, "One minute I'm a fightin' Megatron, the next I'm scarin' the hell outta dis girly."

"LANGUAGE!" Ratchet said, "No cursing around the sparkling!" Wait, was he talking about me? Please, I got worse out of Jeremy.

"I-I think I brought him back...on accident. I have powers...not like normal humans," I said timidly.

"What?" Optimus questioned.

"Yo, Ratch!" A red rob-uh, Autobot said as he barged in alongside another yellow one, "We need help."

The yellow one snickered, "We glued ole Hide's aft to the chair. He's stuck, and it got...serious."

I looked up at Bee, "Who are they?"

Then they spotted me.

"The red one's Sideswipe, the yellow one's Sunstreaker," He replied...almost reluctantly.

"But you can call us Sunny and Sides," Sunstreaker said.

"Who the slag are you?" Sides asked.

**WHACK!** Well that was unexpected. Ratchet had hit Sideswipe in the head with a giant wrench.

"No cursing around the sparkling!" He yelled.

"Damn, Ratch, ya really dinted his helmet! What in Primus' name has gotten into-"

Another **CLANK!** Wow! He really had a good arm.

"Alright, alright!" Optimus' voice boomed, making all of them jump and get into their positions. He did not sound too happy, "We both have much explaining to do. Casey, I would like to introduce you to my team."

"Ok, but before I forget...what's an aft?" I asked innocently.

Suddenly the atmosphere became uncomfortable.

* * * * * * *** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * ** * * * ** * ** ** * * * * * *

Whew! The longest one yet...I think. But anyway, please review! Please! Please! Pleeeease! Doesn't take much, just click that fancy button and write something happy! ;)

Thanks to everyone who helped with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
